inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Maji de Kansha!
Maji de Kansha! (マジで感謝！, lit. Super Thankful!) là bài hát mở đầu phim thứ 2 của Inazuma Eleven. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật ツよくなれたぜ！ ヒとりじゃできなかった 。ボくたちがめぐりあえたことにマジでかんしゃ！！ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 巨大な壁が僕等の目の前 立ちはだかって道を塞いでる それでも決して背中見せないで 仲間とゴール目指し前へ 不可能\はない 皆となら 熱い侍魂 まるでイナズマ さぁ 声を出せ! あの宇宙(おおぞら)に! 大丈夫! 僕等 君の隣。 人生まだまだ 終わってねーぞ! 歯をくいしばって 我慢したけど 泣いちまった でもみんなが 肩をたたいてくれた 変に照れくさくて 言えなかったんだよ 『ありがとな』 僕たちの絆に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! Romaji tsuyoku nareta ze hitori ja dekinakatta bokutachi ga meguri aeta koto ni MAJI de kansha!! Hey! kyodai na kabe ga bokura no me no mae tachi hadakatte michi wo fusaideru soredemo kesshite senaka misenaide nakama to GOAL mezashi mae e fukanou wa nai minna to nara atsui samurai damashii marude INAZUMA saa koe wo dase! ano oozora ni! daijoubu! bokura kimi no tonari jinsei mada mada owatte nee zo! ha wo kui shibatte gaman shita kedo naichimatta demo minna ga kata wo tataite kureta hen ni terekusakute ienakattan da yo arigatou na bokutachi no kizuna ni MAJI de kansha!! Hey! SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALA (RIIYO) SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA GAMUSHA LALA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALAN MAJI de kansha! Bản dịch Anh ngữ I got stronger! I couldn’t have done it by myself I’m super thankful that we came across each other!! {Hey!} A giant wall is in front of us blocking our path Even then, we’ll never turn our backs away Go forward to reach the goal with our friends Nothing’s impossible as long as I’m with everyone My passionate samurai soul is like a flash of lightning Now call out! To the high skies! It’s all right, we’re here by your side Life isn’t over yet! I clenched my teeth and hung on I couldn’t help but cry but everyone patted my shoulders for me I felt awkwardly embarrassed, so I couldn’t say it “Thank you” I’m super thankful for our bonds!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan I’m super thankful!! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tôi đã mạnh mẽ hơn! Nhưng tôi không thể làm điều đó một mình Tôi thật sự cảm ơn các bạn đã sát cánh cùng tôi (Hey!) Một bức tường lớn ở trước mắt chặn đường chúng ta Dù thế nhưng chúng ta sẽ không quay đầu lại Tiếp tục tiến về phía trước cùng những người bạn Không có gì là không thể khi tôi ở cùng với mọi người Tâm hồn chiến binh samurai trong tôi lóe sáng như tia chớp Nào tiến lên! Cùng hướng tới bầu trời xanh kia Sẽ không sao đâu, chúng tôi sẽ ở bên cậu Cuộc đời vẫn chưa kết thúc! Tôi nghiến nghiến chặt hàm răng mình Tôi không thể làm gì được ngoài khóc Nhưng mọi người đã an ủi tôi Tôi cảm thấy xấu hổ, nên tôi không thể nói nên lời: "Cảm ơn" Thật sự cảm ơn vì đã gắn bó với tôi! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan Thật sự cảm ơn!! Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật ツよくなれたぜ！ ヒとりじゃできなかった 。ボくたちがめぐりあえたことにマジでかんしゃ！！ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 巨大な壁が僕等の目の前 立ちはだかって道を塞いでる それでも決して背中見せないで 仲間とゴール目指し前へ 不可能\はない 皆となら 熱い侍魂 まるでイナズマ さぁ 声を出せ! あの宇宙(おおぞら)に! 大丈夫! 僕等 君の隣。 人生まだまだ 終わってねーぞ! 歯をくいしばって 我慢したけど 泣いちまった でもみんなが 肩をたたいてくれた 変に照れくさくて 言えなかったんだよ 『ありがとな』 僕たちの絆に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! 僕等のキ・ズ・ナ 絶対に切れない 例え裏切られても裏切らない お互いの気持ちで生んだ信頼 その想いが僕を支えてる 誰かの為に強くなれる もらった『LOVE』百倍返し! 君から僕に 僕から アイツに 好きなもんからは 逃げんじゃねーぞ! 1つのこの星で 一人が放つ優しさが まるでリレーの バトンのように 僕の胸を通り 火をつけてくれた あの温度 忘れるな 愛に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 人生まだまだ 終わってねーぞ! 歯をくいしばって 我慢したけど 泣いちまった でもみんなが 肩をたたいてくれた 変に照れくさくて 言えなかったんだよ 『ありがとな』 僕たちのキ・ズ・ナ どんなピンチでも 一人じゃない『ここにいるぜ』 仲間たちの笑顔がいっぱい 強くなれたぜ! 一人じゃ出来なかった 僕たちが めぐり会えた事に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! 僕達の住む世界 満たしていこう愛と平和 全てのつながりにデカイ感謝! 一生 泥だらけの日々だって いつの日かきっと役に立つぜ!! お金じゃ買えない このすばらしき仲間(たから)に シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! 僕達の住む世界 満たしていこう愛と平和 全てのつながりにデカイ感謝! 一生 泥だらけの日々だって いつの日かきっと役に立つぜ!! お金じゃ買えない このすばらしき仲間(たから)に Romaji tsuyoku nareta ze hitori ja dekinakatta bokutachi ga meguri aeta koto ni MAJI de kansha!! Hey! kyodai na kabe ga bokura no me no mae tachi hadakatte michi wo fusaideru soredemo kesshite senaka misenaide nakama to GOAL mezashi mae e fukanou wa nai minna to nara atsui samurai damashii marude INAZUMA saa koe wo dase! ano oozora ni! daijoubu! bokura kimi no tonari jinsei mada mada owatte nee zo! ha wo kui shibatte gaman shita kedo naichimatta demo minna ga kata wo tataite kureta hen ni terekusakute ienakattan da yo arigatou na bokutachi no kizuna ni MAJI de kansha!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan I’m super thankful!! Tiếng Anh I got stronger! I couldn’t have done it by myself I’m super thankful that we came across each other!! {Hey!} A giant wall is in front of us blocking our path Even then, we’ll never turn our backs away Go forward to reach the goal with our friends Nothing’s impossible as long as I’m with everyone My passionate samurai soul is like a flash of lightning Now call out! To the high skies! It’s all right, we’re here by your side Life isn’t over yet! I clenched my teeth and hung on I couldn’t help but cry but everyone patted my shoulders for me I felt awkwardly embarrassed, so I couldn’t say it “Thank you” I’m super thankful for our bonds!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan I’m super thankful!! Our bonds Will never be severed Even if we’re betrayed, what will never betray us is the trust born from our feelings Those feelings support me I can get stronger for someone’s sake I’ll return the love I receive one hundred times over! From you to me, from me to them Don’t run from the things you like! The generosity sent out from this single planet is like the baton in a relay race It passed through my chest and lit a fire I’ll never forget that warmth, I’m super thankful for your love!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Life isn’t over yet! I clenched my teeth and hung on I couldn’t help but cry but everyone patted my shoulders for me I felt awkwardly embarrassed, so I couldn’t say it “Thank you” for our bonds! No matter how dire the situation is, you aren’t alone, I’m here The smiles of our friends are everywhere I got stronger! I couldn’t have done it by myself I’m super thankful that we came across each other!! Let’s fill the world we live in with love and peace Let’s all give a big thanks to our lifelong bonds Even the days when all we do is get muddy I’m sure they’ll turn out to be useful at some point!! To the wonderful treasure of friendship that can never be bought I’m super thankful! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tôi đã mạnh mẽ hơn! Nhưng tôi không thể làm điều đó một mình Tôi thật sự cảm ơn các bạn đã sát cánh cùng tôi (Hey!) Một bức tường lớn ở trước mắt chặn đường chúng ta Dù thế nhưng chúng ta sẽ không quay đầu lại Tiếp tục tiến về phía trước cùng những người bạn Không có gì là không thể khi tôi ở cùng với mọi người Tâm hồn chiến binh samurai trong tôi lóe sáng như tia chớp Nào tiến lên! Tới bầu trời xanh kia Sẽ không sao đâu, bọn tôi sẽ ở bên cậu Cuộc đời vẫn chưa kết thúc! Tôi nghiến chặt hàm răng mình Tôi không thể làm gì được ngoài khóc Nhưng mọi người đã an ủi tôi Tôi cảm thấy xấu hổ, nên tôi không thể nói nên lời: "Cảm ơn" Thật sự chân thành cảm ơn vì sự gắn bó của chúng ta! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan Thật sự cảm ơn!! Sự gắn bó của chúng ta Sẽ không bao giờ bị chia rẽ Cho dù chúng ta bị phản bội, nhưng thứ không bao giờ phản bội chúng ta là sự tin tưởng sinh ra từ cảm xúc trong chúng ta Những cảm xúc đó ủng hộ tôi Tôi có thể mạnh hơn nữa Tôi sẽ đáp lại tình yêu mà tôi nhận được gấp trăm lần trước đó Từ cậu tới tôi, từ tôi tới họ Đừng quay đầu đi với những thứ bạn yêu thích Sự hào phóng được gửi đi từ hành tinh này như một cây gậy nhạc trưởng đang bắt nhịp Nó thắp lên ngọn lửa trong tim tôi Tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên nó, thật sự cảm ơn sự yêu thương của mọi người dành cho tôi!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Cuộc đời vẫn chưa kết thúc! Tôi nghiến nghiến chặt hàm răng mình Tôi không thể làm gì được ngoài khóc Nhưng mọi người đã an ủi tôi Tôi cảm thấy xấu hổ, nên tôi không thể nói nên lời: "Cảm ơn" Thật sự cảm ơn vì sự gắn bó của chúng ta! Dù trận chiến có khốc liệt đến thế nào, cậu không cô đơn, đã có tôi ở đây Khắp nơi đều có nụ cười của những người bạn Tôi đã mạnh mẽ hơn! Nhưng tôi không thể làm điều đó một mình Tôi thật sự cảm ơn các bạn đã sát cánh cùng tôi Hãy làm thế giới tràn đầy tình yêu và hạnh phúc Hãy nói lời cảm ơn thật chân thành cho sự gắn bó lâu dài của chúng ta Cho dù những ngày chúng ta người dính đầy bùn đất Tôi chắc chắn chúng sẽ trở nên hữu dụng vì lí do nào đó Vì tình bạn là kho báu quý giá không thể mua được Xin chân thành cảm ơn! Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu